hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
The King of Chinatown/Walkthrough
The sole target of the mission is The King, who will spend most of his time in a pagoda in the center of Chinatown, though he will occasionally step out of it to either walk around or go with his dealer to his apartment. 47 is allowed in most public areas. The Dealer Ruse :Related Challenges: Veiled Death - Part I; Veiled Death - Part 2 The arguably easiest way to assassinate the King is to kill or subdue the dealer, take his disguise and lure the King to the apartment. It's possible to do this almost as soon as the level begins by going to the right after walking through the gate into Chinatown, past the staircase leading down to the dealer's stash and to the right of an adult film store. There will be an alley at the end of which a police officer sits watching TV. On the wall to the right, there is a fuse box. Disable it to get the police officer to leave his position, step back into the crowd and wait for him to attend to the fusebox. Then go through the alley (entering the area past the fusebox counts as trespassing and the area past the TV is a hostile area), pick up a bottle on the way to use later and step into the apartment. If the dealer is inside, subdue him and dump his body in a container in the room. Afterwards, hide behind a corner and throw an object into the hallway behind the police officer to lure him away from the open. He will step inside to investigate. Wait for him to turn around (if you're not wearing a disguise that gives access), sneak up behind him, subdue him, drag his body up the stairs and hide him inside a container. This is to make it easier to exit the apartment, since he will be watching. This is the stealthiest method to enter the apartment and can be used in some of the below methods. The disguise is useful throughout the entire level because it is unique, meaning others can't see through it, and allows access everywhere useful. Wearing the dealer disguise in front of the King will trick him into believing 47 is the dealer and into coming with him. After getting him inside the apartment, 47 can then kill him by shooting or melee killing him. 47 can also frame the Dealer by poisoning the drugs in his apartment without incapacitating the Dealer. There are no challenges for this method though, only some panicked dialog by the Dealer. Sniping :Related Challenges: A Killing View; Two for the Price of One Inside the dealer's apartment there is a Kazo TRG on the table. If the dealer has left or been subdued, it can be picked up and used to kill the King from the open window. If the dealer is still alive and conscious, you can do the "Two for the Price of One" challenge by firing a single shot through the King and the dealer if you time the shot right. This method is a bit messy since the shot will attract attention and on higher difficulties the S.W.A.T. team will be deployed after the shot is fired. If the police officer at the end of the stairs is still awake, he will be alerted and run up the stairs. If he does, subdue him or sneak past him by hiding. Poison :Related Challenge: Master Poisoner The King can be poisoned three different ways. All use the Fugu Fish poison, which can be obtained from a counter near a restaurant stand, near the axe. Coffee :Related Challenge: Hot Coffee The King keeps a cup of coffee on a table in the pagoda. An easier way to access it is to be disguised as a police officer, a market vendor or, easier yet, the dealer since NPCs won't see through his disguise, poison the coffee when nobody's looking and slip away. With proper timing, this can be accomplished while wearing the suit. Food :Related Challenge: Let's Do Lunch At a restaurant booth near a dead end not far from the manhole there is a platter of food, apparently sushi, which the King will occasionally eat from. Apply the Fugu Fish onto it and simply wait for the King to eat it. Drugs :Related Challenge: Don't Do Drugs The King can also be poisoned via the dealer's drugs. One way is to simply apply the Fugu onto the lines of cocaine on the table in the apartment. Another is to go down the stairs to the alcove where a package of the drugs are hidden. After being called by the King, the dealer will go down there to pick up the package and later put the drugs on the table in his apartment after inviting the King there. Before he arrives, put poison on the stash and let him do the rest. The latter method is a bit time consuming, but easy. When the King uses the drugs, he will be poisoned and die. You can also be the dealer himself, after that you can hide his body to improve the score and complete the mission more stealthy since no one will be alert to his death. Explosives :Related Challenges: Kaboom; Controlled Demolition The best way to kill the King using explosives is to do so in the alley where his car is parked. Police officer(s) will be patrolling, but can be subdued or killed. If you do so, you will have to lure them to the right of the car by throwing something there so it won't be spotted. Afterwards, dump the bodies in the nearby garbage container so they won't be killed if you want to finish the Controlled Demolition challenge. There is a stash of weapons, including remote explosives, up the stairs to the left of the car. After placing one of the explosives behind the car, trigger the car alarm to lure the King there. When he's close enough, detonate the bomb from a safe distance. Manhole :Related Challenge: Man Down Near the place that the King eats food, there is a manhole which the King will check after eating. The player can choose push the King down the manhole, killing him instantly, but will certainly be noticed by the police nearby, making it impossible to get "Infiltrator" challenge through this way. Alternatively, the King can be shot into the manhole with the sniper rifle in the drug dealer's apartment. You can use an object to distract the officer so that you can push the King into the hole unnoticed. Also, shooting down the cargo (same cargo from drop dead challenge) from a concealed position whilst the King is eating the sushi will cause the cop to go & investigate it, allowing you to push the King down the manhole unnoticed Falling Cargo :Related Challenge: Drop Dead Near a wall not far from the mission's exit point, there is a suspended load of sacks hanging by a chain. The King will sometimes walk up below it and urinate. When he walks under it and in front of the board, take aim at the chain with the silenced Silverballer from a cover position and fire, causing the cargo to fall down on the King and kill him. Exiting The level's exit is at the restaurant with the duck sign near the falling cargo. Challenges Map Video Walkthrough Category:Hitman: Absolution walkthroughs Category:Walkthroughs